prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Michael McKay/Homophobe
Goldust Jan. 21, 1996 - March 25, 1996 Goldust's first Intercontinental Championship victory also marked the first time WWE fans saw his manager Marlena, who would later be known as Terri Runnells. Towards the end of the match, Marlena distracted the referee and the 1-2-3 Kid came down to the ring and took out Razor Ramon, allowing Goldust to get the pin and the Intercontinental Championship. Goldust April 1, 1996 - June 23, 1996 After a controversial finish to their last match caused the Intercontinental Championship to be vacated, Goldust and Savio Vega met again to determine the undisputed Intercontinental Champion. Goldust came away with the win and his second Intercontinental Championship. Goldust March 29, 1999 - April 12, 1999 Goldust came out on the short end of the stick in a Fatal Four Way at WrestleMania XV against the Road Dogg, Val Venis and Ken Shamrock. He got his one-on-one shot on an edition of RAW and was able to win his third Intercontinental Championship, defeating Road Dogg. Dusty Rhodes Nov. 26, 1987 - April 1988 Dusty Rhodes' first-and-only reign as United States Champion came when he defeated Lex Luger for the championship at Starrcade 1987 - the first-ever Starrcade on pay-per-view. Rhodes' reign was cut short in April 1988 when he was stripped of the title for hitting Jim Crockett with a baseball bat. Dustin Rhodes Jan. 11, 1993 - May 1993 "The Natural" Dustin Rhodes was scheduled to face Ricky Steamboat in January 1993 to decide which wrestler would be considered the No. 1 Contender to Rick Rude's United States Championship. However, when Rick Rude failed to defend the championship within the allotted time period, WCW stripped the champ of the title. The Rhodes-Steamboat match then became a championship match to fill the vacancy. Rhodes won and held the title until May 1993 when he was stripped of the championship after a controversial double pin occurred during a match between he and Rick Rude. Dustin Rhodes Aug. 30, 1993 - Dec. 27, 1993 Rick Rude and Dustin Rhodes competed in an amazing United States Championship match in May 1993 that was marred by controversy. When both competitors' shoulders were down to the mat for the three count, WCW decided that the championship would become vacant. On Aug. 30, 1993, Rhodes and Rude went at it again to fill the vacancy. Rhodes won, and went on to hold the U.S. Championship for four months. Booker T & Goldust Dec. 15, 2002 - Jan. 6, 2003 Christian & Chris Jericho put the World Tag Team Championship on the line in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match at Armageddon. Challenging for the titles were Lance Storm & William Regal, The Dudleys and Booker T & Goldust. After some fast and furious action, it boiled down to Booker T & Goldust taking on the champs. Chris Jericho looked to have Booker T pinned after nailing him with one of the belts and hitting the Lion Sault, but Booker kicked out at two. Jericho argued with the ref over the count, and when he turned back around, Booker T greeted him with a Bookend for the win. Category:Blog posts